River And The Doctor
by darkestboy
Summary: The Doctor and River find their honeymoon interrupted by Sontarans. Set between Asylum Of The Daleks and Dinosaurs On A Spaceship.


**River And The Doctor**

**Characters:** 11th Doctor, River Song/Melody 'Mels' Zucker, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Jeff Angelo, Tabetha Pond, Augustus Pond, Brian Williams, Sontarans and Original Characters.

**Synopsis:** As the Doctor and River find their honeymoon hijacked by a fleet of Sontarans, the latter remembers a time in Leadworth when she was another person.

**Spoilers:** Set between _Asylum Of The Daleks _and _Dinosaurs On A Spaceship._

"What have I told you about antagonising a Sontaran?" the Doctor managed to shout as he narrowly avoided a blast to the head from an angry Sontaran heading towards his general direction.

"You will die, Doctor," the Sontaran yelled at the Time Lord. "For the glory of Sontar."

As the Doctor scrambled for the key to open up his TARDIS, the woman whom he had directed his question just smiled at him before shooting the incoming Sontaran's gun out of it's hand.

"I only asked it for some directions, sweetie," River replied in a breezy manner. Despite the fact that she knew both her and her husband of sorts were in danger, she acted as if she hadn't a care in the world. "How was I to know we had landed in a stratagem with the Sontarans and the Rutans? It's your fault more than mine, dear."

"And how do you figure that one?" the Doctor asked as he managed to get the door of his ship opened and swiftly guided River inside the vessel before closing the door once he had stepped inside too.

"Your timing isn't always impeccable," River smirked as she placed her gun on a seat neat the console, watching as the Doctor was about to set some new co-ordinates. "You'd be the first to admit that yourself."

"My timing's perfect," the Doctor responded a little too quickly, sounding defensive. "You just manage to attract attention wherever you go."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, my love," River smirked again as she came from behind the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Besides, you were the one who wanted to take me on a, hang on, what was that word again? Oh, yes, I believe it was 'honeymoon'."

"Now you're saying it like it's a _bad thing_," the Doctor eyed River with suspicion and she released him from her grip, opting to lean back on the console and stare at him intently.

"We don't really do honeymoons, do we?" River cocked her eyebrows and looked at the Doctor. He knew that look all too well now. "Or Christmases that much either."

"Well, there was that one Christmas," the Doctor replied, thinking of a past Christmas that both he and River had spent with her parents.

"An anomaly for us," River said a little quickly, as she flicked a button on the console herself. She was amused that for someone who was over nine hundred years old, her husband could still miss something when it came to flying the TARDIS.

"We seem to have a thing for birthdays though," the Doctor managed to cut in, before looking at the monitor and realising that something very bad was happening. "Oh, dear."

"Oh, dear what?" River folded her arms before looking at the monitor herself. "We haven't moved."

"This is not good," the Doctor muttered, fiddling with some of the buttons and levers that were the closest to him. River knew that look and it wasn't one of his better ones. "We're trapped. This whole base is on some kind of lockdown. Nothing can enter or leave this place."

"Looks like the honeymoon's off then," River smirked, holding tightly to her gun and heading for the door. "Still, I have a feeling there's an adventure for the both of us on the other side of that door. Wouldn't you agree, my love?"

"You'd find an adventure anywhere, wouldn't you?" the Doctor smiled, knowing that while stepping outside the TARDIS was going to put both of them in danger, it was a choice that had to be made if they wanted to get off the base anytime soon.

"I have a habit of amusing myself," River said, her voice tinged with nostalgia and reckless abandon all at once. "Believe me, there were times when it saved my life more than endangered it."

"Let's hope this is another one of those times," the Doctor smiled at his wife while flashing his sonic screwdriver and with that, both of them headed outside the TARDIS, throwing themselves into the chaos they knew awaited them outside.

_Leadworth 2007_

_Melody Zucker or Mels as she was known to virtually everyone else in the tiniest English village in the country always knew how to make an entrance and over the years, had become similarly adept at even making an exit too, sometimes a rather explosive one but when it came to trouble, no-one was expecting her to actually be the one attempting to thwart it rather than cause it for once._

_It had started off as an ordinary afternoon. Mels had somehow persuaded Jeff to join her, Amy and Rory on something as trivial as a picnic and while Rory and Jeff struggled to make small talk with each other, both Amy and Mels found themselves doing more than admiring the lack of ducks in the local pond._

"_Yeah, I'd say he's about an eight alright," Mels smiled as Mr Jennings, the girls former art teacher was running in their general direction. He gave them a nervous smile as Mels gave him a cheeky wave. "Nice bum, sir."_

"_Mels," Amy exclaimed, giving Mr Jennings an apologetic look as he went past them. He was listening to music on his iPod and therefore hadn't taken heed to Melody's comment in relation to his backside. "We can't bring you anywhere."_

"_I only said what everyone else was thinking," Mels laughed, pouring some more shop bought wine into a cup and offering it to Jeff, before filling both her parents cups and then her own. _

"_Speak for yourself," Rory said as he sipped his wine and tilted his sunglasses. "What a beautiful day. I love days like this."_

"_You seem to love every day," Amy smiled in response as she placed her cup of wine on the chequered blanket and fell back into Rory's arms. _

"_Every day is a good day with you," Rory smiled back at his girlfriend in response._

"_That is so cheesy," Jeff muttered under his breath and Mels elbowed him in response. "Oi, it is."_

"_Ignore him, not a romantic bone in his body," Mels said as Amy and Rory were looking into each other's eyes and then they were soon kissing. Jeff looked a little uncomfortable and Mels gave him a sympathetic look._

"_Awkward," Jeff muttered once again under his breath. "Get a room, you two."_

"_When you two decide to come up for air, text me," Mels smirked as Amy waved a hand at her while kissing Rory. "Jeff and I are gonna do some exploring."_

"_We are?" Jeff looked confused but accepted Mels's hand as he got off the picnic blanket and noticed that Amy and Rory were too into each other to notice anything else. "We definitely are. Come on, Mels, let's leave the lovebirds to it."_

_Mels smiled and took Jeff's hand, looking at the strong man as they walked away from the people who were much more than her best friends. Jeff wasn't normally her type but he was an attractive looking fella and good company and right about now, Mels was craving her own kind of excitement. Luckily for her, an alarm going off and someone shouting for help provided her with exactly the thing she needed most._

"_I smell trouble," Mels said and Jeff could see that her eyes lit up as though she were a child about to open her presents on Christmas morning._

"_Maybe we should stay out of it." Jeff could've cursed himself for saying that. Not only did it sound like something Rory might have said but from the look on Mels face, all his words did were to spur her on even more._

"_Now where would be the fun in that?" Mels smiled, clutching Jeff's hand as they both began to run towards the trouble instead of from it. "Come on."_

Outside the TARDIS, the Doctor was the first to look around and spot the clamps that had been around each side of the TARDIS, so his first impulse was to try and use the sonic screwdriver to break the clamps and much to his annoyance, found out that he couldn't.

"Deadlocked, of course," the Doctor muttered in annoyance as River gave him a sympathetic look before pulling out her gun again. "Typical Sontarans."

"Let me, sweetie," River said in her usual devil may care manner but found herself similarly annoyed when her laser blast didn't even so much as leave a dent on the clamp. However the very thing that annoyed her more was the smirk on the Doctor's face as well. "And you can shut up and all."

"I didn't say anything," the Doctor replied, still smirking. "Though once again, it seems that guns don't solve problems."

"And don't you just love that?" River raised an eyebrow as she placed her gun back into the holder on her belt. "I suppose we should find the thing that's powering these clamps and switch it off."

River stopped herself from talking and started to notice that the Doctor had his thinking face on and she knew exactly what he was thinking about as well.

"Then again, sweetie, I suppose, we could also see what the Sontarans are up to while we're here as well," River smiled at the last bit of her sentence. "You are so predictable at times."

"Now we both know I wasn't the only one thinking the same thing, don't we?" the Doctor replied as he led the way down a corridor, as both him and River had finally realised they were on a space station and a rather luxurious looking one at that too.

"Bit swish this place," River said, looking around and admiring it. "I'm sure there's a deck here somewhere. We could probably cover more ground if we split up."

"And here, I thought we made the perfect team," the Doctor said, chiding her with affection. "Alright, one of us needs to find the control deck to switch off the clamps while the other needs to find out what the Sontarans are up to."

"So, you'll be switching off the clamps then," River smiled as she patted the Doctor on the back and chose to go down the left corridor. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll let you know what they're up to. Just make sure we can get out of here when it's all over then."

"Oh, very funny," the Doctor chided her again. "We meet back in this very spot within the next ten minutes."

"Whatever you say, sweetie," River waved the Doctor off as she headed down the corridor, gun in her hand. She was prepared for anything.

"_Is this really a good idea?" Jeff tried to warn Mels but she had been creeping down the end of the road and she noticed that there were police standing outside the post officer._

"_What's going on?" Mels asked the first officer she could spot, who looked her and up down. She realised that this wasn't the first time they had met. "Disappointed, are you?"_

"_Excuse me?" the officer asked her, clearly annoyed with what he thought she was trying to suggest._

"_Stealing from post offices isn't my style," Mels smirked at him, before realising. "I've just answered my own question."_

"_Well, seeing as you've managed to do that, Miss Zucker, is there any chance you might let the rest of us get on with our jobs then?" the officer asked in a curt manner. Before Mels could answer, Jeff came to her side with his hand around her arm._

"_Come on, babe, let's do what the nice officer said," Jeff tried to sound charming but the look of disgust he got from Mels as a result meant he knew it wasn't working. Reluctantly, she walked away with him but not before elbowing him in the side. "What was that for?"_

"_Calling me babe," Mels said sharply. "I like you, Jeff and we have fun together but we are not -,"_

"_- A couple," Jeff finished for her. "I got the message the first twenty times you've told me. Besides, you're way too much trouble for my liking. Being around you has managed to age me. If anyone looked, they'd think I was a pensioner at this rate because of you."_

"_Oh, ha-ha, gramps," Mels found herself laughing at that remark from Jeff. "I still say you and me can do a better job of solving this post office thing than Leadworth's finest."_

"_Mels, don't even think about it!" Jeff tried to warn her but Mels had taken to ignoring his warning and decided to leg it around the back of the post office. In spite of himself, Jeff then ran after her, clearly in the mood to try and solve a crime._

"_Bloody girl's going to be the death of me," Jeff muttered to himself but noticed that Mels had turned around to smile at him long enough before opening the door at the back of the post office with an alarming cunning and stealth. Even Jeff was surprised to see how handy a hair pin could be in a situation like this one._

"Grab her!"

The Doctor was barely down his corridor before hearing one of the Sontarans but it was the sounds of gunshots that triggered his attention first.

"River!"

River was smiling as she was being held by two of the Sontarans. Her gun had been blasted into smithereens by the general Sontaran and the Doctor raised his hands in surrender when the general pointed his gun at him.

"I guess you found them first," the Doctor said calmly, eyeing the general Sontaran and then River, who was being placed in handcuffs. "Are you alright?"

"These things?" River tried to indicate her restraints. "I've gotten out of tighter spots. You should know that by now, sweetie."

"Still I bet you weren't expecting them to have the element of surprise on you," the Doctor countered as he could see the look of annoyance on the Sontaran General. "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm -,"

"- I'm well aware of who you are, Doctor," the Sontaran said gruffly before giving River a curt look. "Professor Song."

"Care to tell us who you might be then?" River asked brightly and earned herself a punch in the arm by one of the other Sontarans holding onto her. "Ow!"

"You better not do that a second time," the Doctor looked at the Sontaran who had struck River with a hardened stare, before addressing the general again. "What River said. You seem to know who we are. I think it's only fair that you give us the same courtesy, don't you?"

"General Staal, commander of this fleet, Doctor," the head Sontaran sneered as one of the other Sontarans came over to cuff the Doctor. "And you two will bear witness."

"Bear witness to what?" River asked as both her and the Doctor were being dragged into the control room.

Once inside the room, they stood and looked out the window of the spaceship. From as far as both the Doctor and River could see, the spaceship they were on was in the middle of at least several other ships out there.

"Rutans," the Doctor muttered, fiddling with his restraints, before smiling at the general. "You're in the middle of a Rutan battle fleet. They've got you surrounded."

"You think so?" the Sontaran pointing a gun at River asked the Time Lord. "Our commander is not stupid. He's -,"

"- That's enough, Commander Skorr," Staal said hastily as he smiled at the Doctor. "But he is right. I am not stupid. You would be wise to acknowledge that as would your friend here."

"Why's that?" River smirked as she struggled with her restraints. Skorr glared at her with annoyance but River didn't care.

"River!" the Doctor interrupted as he too began to struggle with his restraints, before looking at Staal. "But she's right though. What possible way have you got of winning this, General Staal?"

_Did he say 'Staal'?_ River wondered to herself as she felt a familiar object being palmed into her hands. _Why does that name sound familiar?_

"A prisoner does not have the right to ask a General such questions," Skorr looked at the Doctor with annoyance. "Both of you would do well to know that."

"It doesn't matter, Commander Skorr," Staal answered as he went near toward the controls of the flight deck. "You can see for yourself. Imagine what one switch of a button can really do."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked, with alarm in his voice as Staal pressed a switch. From what both the Doctor could see a tiny sonic hit one of the surrounding ships, destroying it instantly. However, the thing that surprised the Doctor more was the complete lack of a reaction from the other surrounding ships.

"You see, Doctor," General Staal smiled a smile of satisfaction. "We have the advantage over our enemies, once and for all."

"I see," the Doctor said in a quiet but alarmed voice. "The problem is, they don't see it or hear it."

"I think that's the whole point, sweetie," River said soothingly as her cuffs became loose and she placed her left hand in the Doctor's in a comforting manner.

"And now I'm going to have to stop you," the Doctor said and as both General Staal and Commander Skorr began to laugh, the Time Lord's cuffs also became loose as well.

"_I'd like to see you try," the armed robber waved a gun at the petrified crowd inside the post office and then at Jeff. "Don't try anything stupid, hero."_

"_Wasn't going to."_

_Jeff raised his hands in surrender as Mels stepped out from behind the back door. She had let Jeff go in ahead of her, to which he had insisted on doing, little realising that once again, he had played right into Mels's hands._

"_Her on the other hand," Jeff motioned with his eyes and within a second, the first armed robber turned around to see that Mels was smiling at him and then she was pointing a gun at him. Behind her, the third robber had been rendered unconscious._

"_Drop it," Mels said sweetly but with a steely determination in her voice nonetheless as the other armed robber turned to look at her as well with shock. "Nice and slowly, if you please."_

"_How did you?" the armed robber looked at Mels with confusion, before turning to the other robber. "I told you to lock the back, you idiot."_

"_Jenkins was supposed to be watching the back," the second robber grunted in annoyance as he spotted his accomplice unconscious. "She must have got to him."_

"_Oh for crying out loud," the main robber hissed in annoyance. "Tell the whole world who we are, why don't you?"_

"_Oh, I certainly did," Mels smiled at him. "Your mate wasn't really that alert and it's just, well, I have this thing with locked doors – they don't stay that way when I'm around."_

"_Clever little thing, aren't you?" the first robber looked at Mels and she could tell that he was actually leering at her from underneath his balaclava. "Maybe I should ditch these two and take you instead. You seem more resourceful. How about it, sweetness? You could be the Bonnie to my Clyde?"_

"_Did you just actually say that?" Jeff scoffed it disgust and received a smack across the face from the second robber in response._

"_Shut it, you," the robber hissed as he kept his gun pointed at Jeff and the rest of the customers in the post office, before turning to the first robber accusingly. "You better not think of dropping us in it, Calvin."_

"_Idiot," Calvin hissed before turning his attentions to Mels again. "You can see why I need a new team. What do you say, love?"_

"_Sorry, I'm kind of spoken for," Mels smiled a smile that Jeff knew all too well at this point. "And besides, I don't really date two bit robbers. I'm a bit more ambitious than that."_

_And before Calvin could actually counter, Mels had been quick to make her move and it was one so simple, yet some painfully in both it's physicality and simplicity, that Calvin had been stunned. Mels had only gone and kicked him sharply in the groin, the very distraction needed that also gave Jeff the chance to overpower the second robber and take his gun._

"You have no means of stopping us," Commander Skorr had managed to get out before River had smirked and shown them that she had freed herself from her cuffs.

"Then again," River smirked as she went in for the attack.

The Sontaran never stood a chance as River delivered an almost clean punch straight to the face, rendering it unconscious. The third one also tried to make a grab for her but she had managed to catch his arm and with her own strength had pushed him straight into General Staal with a ferocity that meant all three Sontarans lay on the ground in a crumpled, unconscious mess. The Doctor also freed from his restraints, gave her a looking of concern.

"Oh, come on, sweetie, I didn't kill them," River smiled before turning her attentions to the switch and finding the ones she presumed would make the spaceship both visible and release the clamps so the TARDIS could leave. "I recognise them. Your former self is going to have fun with them."

"As will Martha and Donna," the Doctor replied before realising what River had said to him. "And of course, you already know this bit, don't you?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," River gave him a cheeky smirk before looking at a ship coming towards them. "I'd say we have a two minute head start before they wake up."

"Make that one minute, fifty seven seconds," the Doctor said before darting out of the command deck and shouting as he went. "Come on, River!"

"Pendant," River smiled as she glanced at the Sontarans and darted down the hallway, before stepping into the TARDIS.

It was time for both of them to leave and let fate take it's course with Staal and his commanders. The Doctor knew the Sontaran wouldn't perish in this particular point of time.

_The three robbers known as Calvin, Hodgkin and Denny were being escorted out of the post office, handcuffed by two officers as Mels and Jeff along with the rest of the shaken hostages had also stepped outside being treated by a nearby ambulance staff._

"_Mels!" _

_Mels turned to see that both Amy and Rory had called out to her and both of them had Augustus and Tabetha Pond as well as Brian Williams with them in tow. The hugs Mels had received from both Amy and Rory had taken her by surprise._

"_Alright, I'm still alive," Mels exclaimed with amusement as her friends' parents and Jeff looked at her sceptically. "It wasn't just me. Jeff helped too."_

"_Oh, thanks," Jeff smirked at Mels, before turning to Amy and Rory. "Well, you two were busy canoodling, so we, um, managed to find an adventure after all. It's a bit like you and that Raggedy Man of yours, Amy."_

_Rory rolled his eyes at the mention of the Doctor and Amy had looked slightly uncomfortable as well._

"_Oh, let's not bring him up, shall we?" Tabetha exclaimed and Amy grimaced slightly before both of them turned their attention to Mels. "It's nice to see you actually preventing trouble rather than causing it, dear."_

"_I have my moments," Mels smiled at both Tabetha and the officer she had encountered earlier, before shouting at him. "I'll come down to give you lot a statement, shall I?"_

"_If you don't mind, Miss Zucker," the police officer answered her without actually looking at her. "I'd hate to disturb your victory party."_

_Mels didn't answer but watched him get into the car and gave him a cheeky wave. In response, he gave her a withering look as he began to drive away from the scene._

"_Maybe you should consider a career in law enforcement," Augustus smiled at Mels. _

_He couldn't put his finger on it, but he often found himself feeling rather protective of the young woman. He knew that sometimes that she could a little bit of a bad influence on Amy and Rory and a touch volatile but there was something about her that he had a natural affinity for. He could also tell in spite of their cautious natures that both Tabetha and Brian also felt the same way about Mels._

"_Maybe," Mels smiled as she threw a glance at Jeff. "But I think he'd look better in a police uniform than me. Or handcuffs."_

"_Hey," Jeff had smiled at the first bit before Mels had embarrassed him with the latter bit. "I suppose I should give you a lift to the cop shop."_

"_Well, it's on your way," Mels smiled at Jeff, before gently ruffling his hair. "Let's go, pretty boy."_

"_Try not to get arrested while you're there," Rory called out as both Mels and Jeff headed into the latter's car. "Either of you."_

"_Now, where would be the fun in that?" Mels smiled as she got into the car with Jeff and they drove off. _

_On the way to the police station, Mels had been thinking about other things. While Jeff had been talking endlessly about the robbery and her reckless planning, Mels's mind drifted to Amy and Rory and she found herself sighing._

"_Mels," Jeff said calmly. "We're here. Are you coming?"_

"_Yeah, just give me a second," Mels smiled at Jeff brightly before stepping out of the car and looking at the station. "Here we go again."_

The TARDIS had made another destination and as the Doctor stepped out of the time machine first, River looked at the very place he had taken her to. She was always glad to visit this place but it wasn't always easy seeing her parents and knowing more than they did at times. This was another of those times.

"River," the Doctor said calmly, offering his hand. "We're here. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a second," River smiled at the Doctor brightly before stepping out of the TARDIS and looking at the home of her parents. "One more time."

River looked at the Doctor as he headed towards the door and actually knocked on it with both Amy and Rory coming out to greet him and her when they had spotted her. For the Doctor, this was one of the last times in which he would see both Amy and Rory before their fatal journey to Manhattan. For River, the next time she would see her parents, she knew would be her last and theirs too. It was one spoiler she hated more than anything but at the same time, it was also the one she had to keep from all of them regardless of how she felt.

- The End -


End file.
